


MaxPress

by eftxrpi (vynicale), Skyliaskye



Series: The wacky adventures of Camp CAmp [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, M/M, calm down, ccdaniel, ccdavid, ccmax, ccnikki, ccnurf, ccpreston, its a shit post but in writing, this is just a prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vynicale/pseuds/eftxrpi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: git gud or end mi sufferin, this book is better than cockain!!!Experts say this product is better than depression pills( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	MaxPress

one day in cmap cmap during acticities, presyton was at his theatre thing practising romea and juliet when he realized!1! he needed a juliet!!!!!! (hasp o wionder who ittll be! XD) when he soar at the corbner of hsi eyes! m-MaX(my wovely lil babwy :3). 

 

 

mMaxs point of veiw

(XD rowr) i wa sging through camp and everything sucks because i wanta fucking die ( :'-( ) BuT tHen I saw that fag preStOn trying 2 looka t me forma distanec form his tehature thing(perios)i glared atbhime and i put my rude finger up at him and he gespd reel hard(XD hard :3333) and i laighed befroe he pointed at me and told me to come here by not pointing at me and i tilted my head in confusion.. . ... . i decide dot. to go over. and when i got tthere preston had crossed hsi arms and opened his mouth um, uh

and then uh he said "well howdy there partner" he he he he he he smiled "i need a partner, partner, care to be my partner, partner?" i hmed suspiciously "what do i get out of it?" i GrUnTeD OUT he replied "i will give you a little kussu kissu on teh cheek partner ;)" i geped "ReAlLy!!??!?!?!?!11!?" he nodded like teh slut he is i said yes

 

 

 

 

*time jump to later brought to you bye maxpress X333* 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i starred at presston from underneath me.

he wasn't naked you fucking pedophile i had just fallen ontop f hum bya ccidet rip amirit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

preston stutterd from underneath me "g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g--g-get off eme!" he screames i wink at him and get really close to his face and lick my lips and whispered seducedly in his ear "It's free real estate" Preston gasped and daid"ho dare you make this into a meme you piss rat" i laugehd and boooooooooped his nose "get rekt bich"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

we then fucked and satered at his vulumptious ;) asssssss

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the end X3

 

 

Done ;-;

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

this was just a prank, lmao no anuses were harmed in the making of this video ;-) BUt iF You PuT A bAD rEview In deR CoMETs i wIlL hUrT Ur anUsES >:-(


End file.
